Melting
by abbyevan
Summary: She looked up into the melted-chocolate eyes of his and knew he was sad. When Oliver's eyes were sad they looked melted, not wet as everyone else's looked, and Lilly smiled to herself at the thought. Oneshot.


"Lilly Truscott."

The blonde girl looked up, her face expressionless as he took her hand.

"I love you."

Her face was just as blank- she didn't reply to his declaration. He repeated it hesitantly but got nothing in return but her icy blue stare.

"Lilly, say something."

But she didn't speak- she withdrew her hand, placing it in her lap.

"I- I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong-"

Lilly turned her gaze to face the horizon, the sun only just peeking over the water's edge. Not bothering to reply yet, she stood from her spot in the sand.

"Lilly?"

Remaining completely silent, she pulled her shirt off her head, revealing the blue bikini beneath. Her shorts followed as the boy continued to say her name.

She didn't know his.

"Lilly- please?"

Turning to face the boy's green eyes for the last time, she looked at him appraisingly. He had pretty eyes, she decided. Pretty eyes.

"What's your name, again?"

He looked hurt.

"It's Andrew- I-"

"You have pretty eyes, Andrew," she told him, before turning and running into the sea without a backward glance. Diving in to the salty water, she could only just hear his yells, but didn't resurface until she was far enough not to see his eyes again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I did it again, Oliver."

Oliver had prettier eyes than Andrew, Lilly thought. Chocolate brown and not grass green.

"What did you do?" Her best friend looked down at where her head rested in his lap. She looked up into the melted-chocolate eyes of his and knew he was sad. When Oliver's eyes were sad they looked melted, not wet as everyone else's looked, and Lilly smiled to herself at the thought.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

"I'm sad when you're sad, Lilly. And you looked sad." Oliver gave her a small smile and his eyes were just plain chocolate again. But it suited his friend just fine- she liked chocolate.

"It was another pretty eyes."

Oliver sighed.

"Gray?"

"No, green. He said he loved me, Ollie." She turned her nose to his knee so she couldn't see his melted eyes again.

"Did you tell him you loved him?"

Lilly looked up. She looked at his pretty eyes again.

"No, I did not. Oliver, you have pretty eyes."

He squinted at her, and she frowned, waving a hand so that he blinked and opened his eyes wide again. She smiled contentedly as she saw his eyes again, thinking.

"What did you say to him, Lilly?" Oliver didn't respond to her comment.

"I didn't say anything. They're chocolate colored."

"What are?" He squinted at her again, and she let out a frustrated breath, sitting up. If he wouldn't keep his eyes open, she could look at something else. There were other boys, not just the pretty eyes. The soft hair boys, the loud talkers and nice walkers and all the beautiful bodied swimmer boys that the Malibu beaches were teeming with.

Lilly watched them all. A thousand California boys with eyes and voices and hair and strides that made her knees go weak had told her they were in love and she'd escaped into salty water from their pleas.

"What are chocolate colored?"

"Your eyes. They look all melted when you're sad."

"What did you say to the pretty eyes boy?"

Lilly turned around, seeing his eyes open.

"I said he had pretty eyes. And then..."

Oliver had hear the story nine hundred and ninety-nine times before, and knew what happened next every time. He shook his head, sighing, and his eyes looked melted again.

"What if I told you I loved you, Lilly?"

Lilly looked into his chocolate eyes and laid back in the sand, pondering this as she closed her eyes. The cool grains felt good on her flushed skin, even coating her hair, and she peeked over at Oliver. He lay next to her so that she could see his eyes better than ever. She opened her eyes all the way and smiled lazily.

"I wouldn't swim away from you, Oliver," she said sleepily, yawning and turning over. "I love you too."

He scooted close to her, putting an arm around her waist.

"That's good, Lils."

"Mmm."

"You have pretty eyes too."

Smiling and drifting to sleep, Lilly could tell her friend's eyes didn't look melted anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Short but I believe it's finished. **

**Andrew was an ex boyfriend I had... I don't remember what color his eyes were.**


End file.
